


Someday

by HooperMolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>Everyone + someday this pain will be useful to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out any errors to me.
> 
> Also I didn't tag it, but Jackson's drabble hints at Danny/Jackson and Isaac's drabble hints at Scott/Isaac.

**Danny**

There’s something about being paralysed from the neck down that really makes you think about things. Like how you’re kind of glad that you broke up with your boyfriend because you don’t have to spend those unmoveable, slow hours with the ache of concern settled over you. Or how you wish you hadn’t broken up because then it would give you something to worry about other than your own numbing fear at being unable to control your own limbs. The memory of lying there on the floor, people screaming as they stepped on him in his panic, would stay with him forever. He knew he was going to be there when he closed his eyes. But he wasn’t about to let it defeat him. He was going to let it in, allow himself to feel afraid, and then he was going to pull himself together and push it out. This was going to make him stronger. He would make sure of it.

**Jackson**

I love you. It shouldn’t be hard to say. They were just a couple of words. He’d never been able to respond when his parents had said it to him. He wanted to, more than he could express, but when he tried his tongue felt five sizes too big and he said something stupid like _thank you_. Which made it worse when Lydia said those three little words. The look on her face when he’d gone all Han Solo and responded with I know was so painful it was all he could do not to flinch away from her. I know. Thank you. It was all so wrong and he knew it was wrong, but it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t find it within himself to say those words. Until that one night after lacrosse practice when he’d broken down in the showers and Danny had come in and sat with him under the water until he felt like he could stand, even though Danny was already dressed to go home. Sitting there with Danny’s arm around his shoulder under the warm water, it had felt so comfortable when Danny said ‘I love you’. Thank you, I know. Both ran through his mind. But when he opened his mouth the words slipped out before he could stop them. ‘I love you too.’

**Scott**

His mind was screaming at him. _Run you idiot_. The arrow in his leg felt as though it was trying to sear its way through the flesh all the way to the bone. He’d already removed several from his left arm and shoulder, the skin and sinew tingling as it began to knit itself back together. Allison stood almost 30 metres away, lowering her crossbow to her side. “Are you okay?” Her brow furrowed with concern. “I think we’re going to have to finish it up for the night. I’m not going to able to run so you won’t get much practice.” She was by his side within seconds, checking over all his wounds. “They’re all healing.” She said with relief. It had been his suggestion that she use him as a target, strictly no wolfsbane or exploding tips. He wanted to make sure that she was as prepared as possible, and if that meant he had to get hurt then so be it. 

**Boyd**

Friends. Everyone seemed to have one. It always seemed so easy for everyone else. You saw someone, you smiled at them, you spoke to them, you talked a bit more and that was it. Friendship. Yet every time Boyd tried to smile and start a conversation the other person always seemed desperate to get away. So he stopped smiling. He stopped speaking. He kept the world at arms length. If it was going to be there anyway he may as well pretend that it was because he wanted it to be. But he couldn’t keep the loneliness away. It crept in and gradually ate away at him until he wanted to lash out, do something to make people pay attention to him for a few minutes. He never did. Which is why he said yes when Derek came along with the promise of pack and family. He didn’t change like Erica and Isaac did, he wasn’t that sort of person. Boyd wasn’t going to start bullying people. He knew what it was like being bullied, to feel attacked. He wasn’t going to inflict that on someone without a reason. Plenty of people wouldn’t appreciate the patchwork family that Boyd found himself in the middle of, but he would never take it for granted. He made sure that he took the time to show Derek, Erica, and Isaac how much their friendship meant, and he could see how it touched them each time. He might not be the best friend, but he was a better friend after those years alone.

**Allison**

In the space of a year Allison had lost her aunt, her mother, and her grandfather. Not that she particularly cared about Gerard since he’d been perfectly happy to murder her, her father, her boyfriend, and some of her friends. But it didn’t stop the empty gnawing feeling that was located somewhere just above the bubbling pit of rage in her heart. She was harder now. Stronger. There was a constant source of motivation, whether it be anger or fear. Anger at the losses she’d already sustained, fear at the ones she worried were yet to come. But she wasn’t going to be taken unawares. If someone or something else came along to try and take someone she loved from her, she was going to be ready. When the time came she was going to be willing and able to tear potential threats apart.

**Lydia**

Her makeup was a shield. Her makeup was a weapon. She wielded it carefully and ably, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a tool that helped her to mould and manipulate. It’s easier to pretend when your eyes are dark and your lips stained red. It was a second skin that allowed her to hide, to lock away her feelings behind sarcasm and a smile. With it she could walk through the hall with her head held high, knowing that she was feared. She didn’t need it, she knew she could still be the best. But it was her camouflage. People underestimated her, thinking she was nothing but a pretty face. They threw comments at her, stringing words together into stinging phrases like ‘dumb slut’. Occasionally she might shoot back a fierce rebuke but she usually lets it run off her like water. There were tears sometimes, when she was alone in her room and Allison was on the phone, being a far better friend that Lydia sometimes felt she deserved. But Lydia knew that if she could do it now, then she’d be unstoppable later. That’s all she wanted to be. If it meant that she was popular but unloved now then so be it. 

**Stiles**

_It’s all your fault_. It wasn’t your fault. _It’s always your fault_. It was never your fault. _You could have done something_. There wasn’t anything you could do, you can’t expect the world of yourself. _You’re only human_. You’re only human.

Stiles never thought that all those nights spent clawing at his own brain, fighting the guilt that threatened to consume him would one day help him to be someone else’s support network. Yet here he was, after midnight, sitting on the back porch talking Isaac through similar issues. Guilt was a harsh and painful master, and Stiles wasn’t about to let Isaac fall into its grip.

**Derek**

_You._  
Sometimes just getting up and facing the day was hard.  
 _Will._  
He was never going to let himself lose control.  
 _Not._  
To lose control was to lose himself.  
 _Fall._  
If he lost himself then his pack would be lost too.  
 _Apart._  
He wouldn’t let Peter tear him down and remodel him into something cruel or strange.  
 _Today._  
He was going to be strong, and good, and kind, like Laura.

**Erica**

The girl was young, only 6 or 7. She was seizing on the ground, surrounded by a half dozen adults and ten or so kids. Everyone seemed to be panicked but no one seemed to know what to do. _Where are her parents? Who is looking after her?_ Erica’s mind raced as she sprinted towards the crowd. She could hear someone speaking, something about sleepovers. _She was with a friend. Why don’t those parents know what to do?_ Her parents had always given detailed instructions on what to do if she had a seizure when she went to stay for any length of time at someone’s place. No one stopped her as she pushed her way to the front, firing out questions. ‘How long has she been seizing? Has she had seizures before?’ Three minutes, they didn’t know. Carefully Erica rolled the girl on to her side, checking her airways, before noticing the bracelet on the girl’s wrist. Not a first seizure then. ‘Should we put something in her mouth?’ One of the adults asked, a worried looking middle aged woman. ‘No. Never. It’s a choking hazard and could break her teeth or jaw.’ Four minutes. ‘Someone get ready to call 911. If the seizure lasts longer than 5 minutes she’ll need to go to hospital.’ But as she spoke the girl stopped seizing, the convulsions gradually subsiding. Erica looked at her watch. She was supposed to be meeting Derek in ten minutes. He was going to have to wait.

**Isaac (tw: self harm)**

The scars healed, every time. At first it was just curiosity, testing the healing process. But it soon progressed into a way to let out his hurt and frustrations without harming anyone else. He wasn’t Scott, and he wasn’t Derek. He couldn’t rely on years of experience, or love for a girl to keep him grounded. So he used pain to keep things under control. It wasn’t healthy, he knew that. But it was harder to see a reason to stop when there wasn’t even any evidence left behind. Until the day that he was too absorbed in watching the blood fall to sense Scott approaching until it was too late. He closed his eyes and waited for the shouting, the question of why, but it didn’t come. Instead Scott sat down next to him and slipped his fingers through Isaac’s. They stayed like that for a while, until long after Isaac’s arms had healed. “I’m sorry, I feel like I should be saying something but I’m not good with advice.” Scott said, awkwardly. “No, it’s fine. It’s just nice that you’re here.” It took a long time for Isaac to realise that he was more like Scott than he had initially thought. Pain might be one way for Isaac to stay in control, but there was another that worked even better. That way was Scott.


End file.
